Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 087
"The Memories of the Beast" is the eighty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on December 27, 2015. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan vs. Crow.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Crow Crow Normal Summons and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Amazing Pendulum". He activates "Super Hippo Carnival", allowing him to Special Summon "Performapal Hip Hippo" from his hand, Deck or Graveyard and four "Hippo Tokens". He Special Summons from his hand and the four , all in Attack Position. Crow activates his face-down, "Blackwing - Festival", Special Summoning three as monsters were Special Summoned to Yuya's field while he controlled a "Blackwing" monster. Yuya's Berserk Mode is triggered by Roger via the chip in his helmet. Yuya activates "Catastrophe Draw", destroying his five monsters to draw two cards. Yuya next places and in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons in Attack Position. Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Xiangsheng Magician", letting him change the Level of a monster on the field to the same as another monster on the field, until the end of the turn. Yuya changes the Level of "Bora the Spear" to that of "Odd-Eyes" ("Bora the Spear": 4 → 7). Yuya's hand contains "Amazing Pendulum" and "Wings of the Supreme Ruler". "Odd-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Bora the Spear", with the former's effect doubling the battle damage as it battled a Level 5 or higher monster (Crow: 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 3: Crow Crow Normal Summons . As Crow controls a "Blackwing" monster, he Special Summons in Attack Position. Crow tunes the Level 4 "Calima the Haze" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Gale the Whirlwind" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Crow activates the effect of "Raikiri", allowing him to destroy a number of cards Yuya controls up to the number of "Blackwing" monsters he currently controls. As he controls four "Blackwing" monsters, Crow destroys "Odd-Eyes", "Xiangke", and "Xiangsheng". "Raikiri" attacks directly (Yuya: 4000 → 1400 LP). Crow Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yuya Yuya activates "Amazing Pendulum", allowing him to add two Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his hand as he has no cards in his Pendulum Zones. He adds and subsequently places and in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons from his Extra Deck and from his hand, both in Attack Position. The effect of "Longphone Bull" activates it was Summoned, letting Yuya add a "Performapal" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds to his hand and subsequently Normal Summons it. Yuya overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.